melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:2nd Studio Album/@comment-34425141-20180204210148
Since everyone else did it, I did my own fanmade album. I call it Pre-School. I don't have a cover for it, but any of you are welcome to make it. Here's the track listing. 1. Pre-School- This song is the introduction of the album. Cry Baby sees how screwed-up the 10 other children in her class are. 2. Imaginary Friends- A boy and a girl are friends, but neither one never really wanted to be friends. The girl was just forced to by the teacher. And the boy is somewhat sad after she leaves him. 3. Dress-Up- A girl is picked on for always dressing like a princess even though her life is far from glamorous. She stays dressed up though, unhappy and picked on. 4. Arts & Crafts- A girl works hard on a overly-decorated poster for a boy she has a crush on. He hates her poster, saying that it's embarrassing, and rips it up, leaving her sad and heartbroken. 5. Silence Says- A boy is picked on by everyone at the pre-school, always having people gossip about how awful weird he is. He wishes they would just be quiet. 6. Allowance- A boy tries to pay others to be nice to him and do what he wants, but after he runs out of money, they abandon him. 7. Gold Star- A boy tries his best to be a good child so he cn get a gold star, but falls into depression after feeling like a disappointment to everyone. 8. Recess- A girl tries to get other people to play with her, but no one wants to because they think her games are creepy. 9. I Scream- A group of girls who gossip about everyone are kidnapped by a predator, possibly a relative of the Big Bad Wolf. One escapes his grasp and is never the same afterwards. 10. Puppets- A boy has a collection of puppets who are like his true friends. One day, the teacher takes them away for being distracted, and the boy never gets his friends back. 11. Flowers- A girl spends all her time picking flowers. She picks a bunch, but they all die and shrivel away, causing her to cry because she wanted them to last forever. 12. Nap Time- The 10 kids of Cry Baby's class dream of how everything in their life could've gone better, and the are awoken by Cry Baby. 13. Tea Party- Cry Baby helps those who went through some much pain in pre-school discover the joy of going crazy by throwing a tea party of madness. 14. Teacher- Cry Baby gets revenge on the teacher for screwing up the other children's lives by not doing enough. 15. Lover Boy- Cry Baby recalls a boy she met who would go out with girls one day and drop them the next until he came across her. 16. Fairy Tale- Cry Baby and her classmates realize they are all finally happy and the greatest friends they'll ever have, resulting in a happy, crazy fairy tale. The last 3 are deluxe tracks. I know it's not great, but I tried my best.